


Curl Into You

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Adaar and Cassandra enjoy some alone time.





	Curl Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweettasteofbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/gifts).



> A treat! I tried to get the lovely Mercia Adaar's look and I hope my attempt satisfies. <3


End file.
